broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Hal Rocker
Halvard "Hal" Rocker 'is the Ponychan originated Original Character created by "Ryan, the Incredible Bastard" * and has served as his main character on the Roleplay board. He, like many other OCs as they're called, present on this wiki created Hal as fan-character of MLP: FiM. Although known mainly for his brashness, and his urge to always speak his mind and not back down from his opinions, even if they are negatively viewed. The main causes for these 'stand-offs' between disenting opinions were his standards of roleplay and how a character was correctly created in his eyes. The main targets being Epic Mount and what he (and many others) saw as a Mary-Sue of the Ponychan community, Ember Storm. This however lead to many troubles for him as opinions from both sides became insults, and a few bans graced Hal along the way. The most recent of these bans was a personally asked for two month sentence, as of Sat, Jul 30th, 2011 11:33 PM. There are various sides regarding personal opinions about Hal, those against, for, and neutral parties regarding his stances. 'Personal Description Hal is a mostly respectful and friendly character. He may tease you or poke at you, but it's mostly just paling around. However, if he has an opinion on something, he is more than liable to speak it, positive or not. If he sees through your bull, catches you pulling some sort of stupid stunt, or thinks that you're being disrespectful towards him or somebody he cares enough about; No more mister nice pony. He will be anything but nice to you, he's likely to call you out on just about anything, and if somebody asks him about you, he won't have anything positive to say. If you want an automatic spot on his "Shit-List" just tell him that Rock 'n' Roll music is "bad." He'll respect your opinion if you don't like it, but if you speak ill of it, you can forget him being even remotely nice to you. Original Canon Story* Hal was born in the poor neighborhoods of Manehatten. His parents both ran an antiques shop, where they sold and repaired antique furniture. Growing up, Hal spent 80% of his time causing trouble and mayhem with his best friend "BlingALing". The two of them got into trouble on a near daily basis, and by the time Hal was seven; the both of them had a criminal record. Throughout Hal's life, he showed an interest in Rock 'n' Roll music. He was naturally attracted to it, and would do anything to listen to it. At the age of ten, Hal had already been caught twice attempting to shoplift CD's at the local music store. For his 12th birthday, he received a boombox and a box of CD's his mother purchased from a garage sale. By the age of 15, Hal took up an interest in playing a musical instrument. After much thought, Hal figured that guitarists are too common, and he would have trouble finding a band when everyone he knew was a guitarist. With that in mind, Hal took up drums. Hal had a natural talent with the drums, and was a fairly good at what he did. After about 9 months of practice, he was a very decent drummer. With Hal's new found talent, he begun advertising himself in the local newspaper and was eventually picked up by a local amateur soft rock band. He played the drums in this band for nearly 6 months before deciding that drums weren't really what he was into. Hal began searching for what instrument he was meant to play. During his searches, there was a major shift in his home life. A world traveling antiques enthusiast caught eye of his parents' shop and literally bought the entire store, at three times it's value. The idea of being rich excited him. He'd finally be able to buy fancy clothes, instruments, and equipment. And that's exactly what he did. He bought himself a fancy wardrobe of nice shirts, a set of drums, a guitar, a bass, and all sorts of amps and speakers. Hal figured this would be a good time to *"impress some chicks". So one fine afternoon, he put on his best shirt, strapped his guitar over his back, and walked out onto the streets of Manehatten. As he walked through the streets he heard music. Loud, fast music. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, so he began to run towards the source of this beautiful music. Hal eventually tracked the music down to a local bar, where inside a band led by a particularly older stallion. As he entered, he was immediately sent back outside by the bouncer, as he was obviously too young to be inside the bar. He didn't like it, not one bit. So he headed out into the alley behind the bar, waiting for the older stallion to exit. When the older stallion stepped out back to head home, Hal immediately approached him, asking if he would teach him to rock like that. The stallion's response was simply "No." and he walked off without another word. Hal didn't accept that for an answer, and each night for at least a month, the older stallion would exit the bar to find Hal out back in the alley practicing the bass. Every day the stallion would walk out without so much as saying a word to Hal. He was persistent, and he wouldn't leave until the stallion would finally approached him, and one night, he finally did. "You're persistent... You seem to truly love Rock. If you really want to learn how to be a better musician... Come meet me at this address on Monday, after your school or whatever it is you do on Monday." Were his exact words as he handed him a napkin with an address scribbled down on it. Starting that Monday, he would begin to train with the old stallion. At Seventeen and a half, Hal's parents began to feel the corruption of greed. No longer willing to lend money to Hal so that he can "Frolic about with the commoners" they cancelled his credit cards, and ceased giving him allowance. He didn't need money! Money changes you, and he realized now that he didn't want a thing to do with it. He moved in with his childhood friend Ling, and spent most of his days practicing with the veteran rocker. By the time Hal was twenty, his beloved teacher had eventually passed away. Hal was not too broken up over it however. He was of course upset, but he wasn't distraught. He knew the stallion had lived out a full life, and he would carry on his work for the rest of his life. In his will, the stallion had given Hal his shades, his hat, his necklace, and a note that said "Keep it stylin', slick." The very day after, Hal grabbed his bass, his new found attire, and headed out to wander Equestria, spreading the sound of Rock to people everywhere. *Side-Notes * "Ryan, The Incredible Bastard" Regarding this, he requested to be referred as thus. * ''Some links within this article are for comedic purposes. See: ''*"impress some chick" * Original Canon Story* : This as opposed to the ever-changing /rp/ storyline. Category:Unicorn Category:Brony Category:Male